Great powers come with great responsible
by dragonboy1998
Summary: A story about a boy who go on an adventure to find his dad and to become the pokemon master
1. Chapter 1:the beginning

**This is my first story so I hope that everyone will like it.**

**I don't own pokemon and please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

Our story started in Canrova region was a special place because only in this region that you can find all of the pokemons you have ever know. Aslo,every three years,all the lengendary pokemon gathered at the top of Crystal moutain to celebrate Acreus's birthday, and this year was that we all knew,kids will started their journey when they ten years old. But in this region,kids will started their journey only when they are eleven years is the reason why all the kids in Sunshine town were gathering at the gate of proffesor Venus lab's to get their first pokemon. Prof. Venus was also very famous in this region because of his study about pokemon ADN. Everyone was very excited but only one person was not like that. In a house near that lab,a boy was still sleeping peacefully,unknowing is the time to start his journey.

"Ring,ring,ring…."The sound of the clock near the boy's bed rang. He quickly grabbed the clock then turned it off and continue to sleep.A few moment later,he finally woke up.

"Wow!It is has been a long time since I can sleep like this!"He then looked at the clock near his bed and stunned for a few second.

"What…!It has already nine o'clock!I have to go,fast"

After changing to normal clothes and having breakfast,he quickly ran to 's lab(and of course he already locked his house doors).The boy name was Draco, he lived with his family but for now,he is living alone. Prof .Venus's lab was on a hill of this city so it took Draco a while to get there. At the time he got there,everyone had already leaved that place,only a few people still stay ,Draco noticed a person who was standing next to the proffesor lab,a girl wearing a yellow dress with long black hair.

"Hey,June!"He shouted at the girl.

"Hi,Draco!What took you so long?Everyone had already got their first pokemon. Mine is a Mudkip"

"I woke up late"

"You should be hurry. Proffesor is waiting."June suggested.

"Ok.I will catch up with you later. Bye ,June."

Draco hurried run into to the lab. He found out that was standing in his garden,watching the blue sky.

"You late,kid!"

"I'm sorry,proffesor.I was …"

"No need to explan,I have many things to do now so just pick your pokemon!"

"Ok,sir!"

Having a quick look at the garden,Draco found his interest at a Charmander which is battling with a Oshawott. Despite of the disadvantage,the fire type pokemon sure did a great job at combine it's moves and defeated the Oshawott.

"That Charmander is a great fighter,you should choose it" prof. Venus suggested Draco after seeing how good that pokemon was.

Without any minutes,Draco ran to the place where the Charmander was standing. The flame pokemon quickly changed to defend mode,ready for the next battle.

"I am your friend,not enermy"

After looking at Draco for a while,Charmander finally calm down. It could feel strong aura coming from this boy.

"He could be a great partner!"Charmander thought.

"Will you be my starter,charmander?"Draco raised his hand at the lizard pokemon.

The charmander slowly shook hand with Darco,agreed with everything he said. Draco was very happy,he couldn't hold back the joy. He hugged his new charmander,they both laughed in .Venus smiled like he knew this will happened.

"A charmander huh?That is a good choice, Draco"

"Thank you proffesor!"

"You should have this" He handed Draco charmander's pokeball and 7 special balls.

"Oh!one more thing,your pokedex"

"I will use my dad's pokedex"

"Are you sure about it?"He knew very sure that Draco haven't met his father for 10 years so he was worried about this.

"I will be okay!"

"Well,if you say luck on your journey,Draco"

"I will, thank you for that Charmander"

Along with the new charmander,Draco started his journey. His desternation was to find his missing father but for now,he trained his pokemon. For the whole morning,Draco and Charmander battled many wild pokemon and strong trainers. They all won in an easy way, till the noon(about 1p.m), they reached Victuaral town.

"Finally!we make it buddy!let have a good rest now"

"Char,char"(you said it Draco)

Suddenlly,coming out of nowhere,many sting were shotted at Draco. The flame pokemon quickly defended his trainer by metal claw and blasted an ember at a tree near there. The tree turned to dust with a Wumple,a Zizagoon and a Wingull falling from it.

The three pokemons looked very mad as they attack Draco and charmander wildly.

"I think we should … runnnnnnnnn"

Running as fast as they can,Draco and charmander managed to escaped from the wild pokemons but unfortunally,they ended up at a cliff. The wind blowed very strong,making Draco lost his balance and fell, the charmander tried to hold him up but it wasn't strong enough,they both fell off.

"Hopefully there is a river down there,I don't want to die now"Draco cried as he falling down off the cliff.

1 minute….

2 minutes…

5 minutes pasted

Not thing happened!What is going on here?

Draco opened his eyes and realized he is on the back of a Charizard with his charmander and a strange boy.

"What was happened?"

"You were falling off a cliff. Luckily ,I was flying around there."

Draco noticed a Pikachu was sitting next to his charmander. He found this pikachu very familiar to someone he knows.

After a few minutes,they got back to Victuaral town. Looking closely at the strange boy,Draco finally firgured out who he was.

"Thank you…for saving my life back there"

"No problem!"the strange boy returned his charizard and smiled kindly at Draco. He started to walk to the pokemon center until…

"Wait!Are you…are you Ash ketchum?"

The boy stared at Draco for a minute then answer:"Yes!Yes,I am!"

**That is my first chapter.I am sorry for my terrible English. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The first battle

**Chapter 2 : The first battle**

- Is it really you, Ash? Draco and Ash were now sitting in the pokemon center of Virdual town

- So what? Why are you keep asking that?

- You really are Ash! My name is Draco! It is a honor to meet you!

- Thanks! How do you know my name ?

- Well, you can say that you are very famous in here, almost all the people in this region know you.

- Well that explain the reason why everyone look at me like a king

- But why do you choose this region to travel?

- Actually, I was going to Kalos region but I heard that there is a storm there so I choose this region rather than that.

- That is strange! But I am sure you will not disappoint this region, it will be a better challenge for you.

- So … you are a beginner right?

- I have just started my journey with my charmander

- You seem confident, charmander is a good choice too

- And your starter is pikachu right? I have never seen a pikachu like this

- My buddy just normal, that all right pikachu? It shooked it's head

- I hope that you will help me on my journey Ash and may be … can I come a long with you?

- Of course! We are friends so stop being stupid!

- Okay!

As the two friends shaked hand, at the corner of the pokemon center, nurse Joy was talking with someone.

- Oh nurse Joy! Can I have the hornor to have dinner with you?

- I am sorry doctor Brock but I am very busy now

After nurse Joy left, Brock was … well … crying dramatically.

- Still fail with the ladies I see

- Why? Why aren't any girlslike me Draco?

- May be you should let it nature

Hearing the familiar voice,Brock turned his head to the person who was standing next to Draco.

- Ash! I didn't expect to see you here

- Me too, Brock. I have just came here. So pokemon doctor ?

- And you pokemon master ?

- Not yet but will be, that is the reason I come here too

- That is good. Draco, there is a girl waiting for you at the forest above this town

- What's she look like ?

- Pink dress, blonde hair, taller than you and she has a mudkip

- Must be June. I have to go now, thanks Brock

- Wait! We will come with you

Draco, Ash and Brock ran through the forest. At the end of the forest, Draco found June was playing with her mudkip.

- Sorry for letting you waiting me like this

- You finally come Draco. You so slow, I have been waiting for ….. June suddenlly stopped, her eyes sparked at the person next to Draco

- Is there any thing wrong June? Brock asked

- Oh my gosh! Draco, is that really Ash Ketchum? June screamed like a fan girl while shaking Draco, made him unable to answered her

- Ash is my must be June

- Oh you can call me any thing you want Ash. June giggled, her face blushed a deep red

- So … why were you waiting me at here again?

- Let's have a pokemon battle, I want to see our pokemon power

- As you wish then, charmander I choose you. Draco's starter appeared after the red light end.

- Mudkip, show your power, tackle

- Counter by scratch

The two pokemon attacked each other. Mudkip tackle on charmander stomach, making the lizard pokemon grunted in pain. Charmander scratch on it's opponent, mudkip had to stood back to escaped from the attack.

- Water gun on charmander

- Dodge it then use smokescreen

As mudkip blasted water gun at charmander, the lizard quickly ran to the left and right then released a huge smoke, covering the hole field.

- Take this chance and use mega punch

Charmander running through the smoke, closing the distance between June was very calm, she just standing at her spot, watching mudkip. Draco's pokedex suddenlly rang:

- Mudkip has a rada to sence it's opponent, be careful!

- Darm! I forget it, charmander get out of there now

- Too late Draco, mud slap on charmander face

When charmander was near mudkip, the fish pokemon kicked some mud on it's opponent face. Charmander was blind, it can't see anything.

- Now, water gun

A huge water was blast from mudkip's mouth and hitted lizard pokemon growled in pain but it stand up right after that, ready to continued the battle.

- Finish this battle with mega punch, full power!

- Dig, mudkip

Mudkip quickly digged down, charmander was not fast enough, it missed.

- Charging toward charmander with aqua tail

- Be careful charmander

Suddenly, a pillar of water blasted off right at the spot charmander was standing. It was mudkip. The fish pokemon used it's tail and smashed charmander on the head. Charmander body's hit hard on a tree near there. The tree was break in half and charmander had already fainted.

- Charmander is unable to battle, mudkip wins. The winner is June.

Draco walked to charmander, he seemed very sad.

- You did a great job out there, thank you. Now have a rest.

A red beam appeared and charmander returned to it's pokemon.

- I have been expecting more from you Draco. But I was wrong, you are too weak – Jane spoke in a playful tone but for Draco, it was enough.

He ran deep into the forest, ignored his friends a while, Draco stopped. He angryly punching a tree near there, the memory of the battle suddenly appeared in his mind.

- Why? Why I have to be so weak? I can't even win a singe battle!

Tears started dropping from his eyes. The poke ball in his hand suddenly fell off and realised his pokemon tried to comfort his trainer. It punched the tree that Draco was punching. The tree imediately fell down then charmander keeped attack another tree. Seeing his pokemon like this, Draco realized something: when battle free style, charmander was more comfortable than when he ordered. Draco keeped watching his pokemon in silent eventhought the sky had already gone black.

A hour later, Ash found Draco who was sitting under a tree. Ash took him back to the pokemon center. After dinner, the two friends had a little talk.

- So where is June?

- After you ran away, she said to me to told you that if you want a rematch, met her at the same place in the forest.

- You know that she just joking right Draco, about you being weak?

- I know but it brings back bad memory for me" silent" hey Ash?

- Yes?

- Do you think I am weak?

- For a beginer, you are actually quite good!

- Do you think it's okay to lose?

- If you don't lose then how can you be good. Losing is a part of a person life. Half of my adventure was losing actually. But the real matter is will you stand up after your lost?

- I think … I will try

- That's very good, I know you can do it Draco, you just have to believe in yourself.

And of course, I will help you too

- Geez, thanks

- No problem. Ah, I have something for you.

Ash took out an egg then hand it over to Draco.

- A pokemon egg?

- Yeah, I have it when I was at Iron island, I think you will need it for your pokemon team

Draco smiled, he knew this egg will bring luck to him his mind, Draco was thinking: Layla, are you watching this? I will surely become stronger, to be the best, to find my father and to protect people who I care about, I will not let that happen again!


End file.
